clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Dokugan's Strategy Guides/General
Introduction If you want more 'content then go check out my other guide, Dokugan's Strategy Guides/Advanced! Update: This guide is quite outdated now and needs to be revamped with new content. If you are free, please help out. Also, there seems to be quite a few other Strategy Guides with very similar content to this. If you do copy, please at least give credit. This is an original Strategy Guide (inspiration from Flammy). '~Dokugan, Author ''' Creating The Perfect Base! When you start Clash of Clans, a good base is not essential due to the lack of defenses, & awesome stuff when you start playing, but from Town Hall level 4 and above, you should start to think about protecting those precious Gold and Elixir from those evil raiders that are stealing from you nearly every time you log off. Okay, let's start of building our base! Types of bases There are many different bases out there. Many you will see being uploaded on YouTube to share with the world, or just a screenshot posted on the net. I'll explain the more common types of bases here: '''Cornered base: '''This is a base that is in a corner, except that there are no walls at the back. Probably players who don't watch replays and don't know how to spawn troops outside the ring of the 40x40 square village. Easiest to destroy, pummel, and flat out win for you. '''Packed base: This is a common base at lower levels- one of the easiest and probably the most enjoyable base to raid. One line of walls surrounds the base and is the only thing in the way from stopping the mass mob of monsters outside. Once one of the walls are broken, the raider has almost full control over the ongoing raid and if this happens- it should decide the fate of your Gold and Elixir. Bad base, altogether. Split base: Also another common but poor base, two adjoining 'parts' of a base are either (A) separate from each other or (B) Connected like a packed base, but a wall in the middle. From previous experiences, they are almost funny to watch how they are decimated so easily. Yet another poor base, but at least better than a packed base. Pocketed Base: High levels use it, so why shouldn't you? Well, for one, it wouldn't be very effective unless your roughly Town Hall 6 and above. When I used it, it was quite- okay, extremely poor. Back then, it gave me 90% chances of losing a battle, (though that may be because of my high trophy count at that time) so I changed it. Great or not, that I can't say. Spiral base: Now it starts to get interesting- spiral bases can be extremely effective if planned carefully, but if done lazily, may lead to disaster. Not common, but that all just leads to your advantage- if you choose to unleash it onto your Clash of Clans. Not much to say here but this is a start to an effective base. Titanic base: '''Other known as Bulkhead base, it is like the Titanic's 'unsinkable' technique - when one section is breached, the other sections keep it afloat. The flaw was, the iceberg ripped two sections in a row, leaving the Titanic in ruins- and at the bottom of the ocean. Anyway, let's call it the Bulkhead base. Bulkhead bases are usually a building surrounded by walls, except there are quite a few and are packed closely together. People who love symmetry most likely won't the bulkhead base, even though this is a common and extremely effective killer base. How the base works is that when one part of the bulkhead is destroyed, the enemy troops are packed into one section and have to breach the other inner walls, making Wall Breakers almost useless. '''Update: Bulkhead bases will NOT prevent Wall Breakers from coming inside and blowing up those walls. Look at the article 'Dark Elixir and Artificial Intelligence' Okay, we're done! Once you have chosen your favored base, it time to kick out buildings (YAY)! What buildings need to be kicked? You should, I suggest, kick out your Spell Factory, Laboratory, Barracks, Army Camps and Builder's Huts outside. Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors should be outside, too, unless you aren't regularly online. Definitely keep your Gold, Elixir and Dark Elixir Storages inside. What about your Town Hall? Read below for the pros and cons... Pros *You get a completely free 12 hour shield when someone decides to attack your Town Hall. *Chances are that the attackers will target your Town Hall, and then leave you alone. *If you are farming, lower levels might attack your Town Hall. This offers an extremely important advantage for raiding (this also counts for non-farmers), you can view how much Gold, Elixir/Dark Elixir he or she has, check out the defences without the 30 second timing before attacking commences. Revenge Raids are, in my opinion, the best type of raid you can possibly get in Clash of Clans. Cons *There is a much higher chance of you losing lots of trophies when you have your Town Hall outside. *If you farm, lower levels can attack your Town Hall (if it is a completely unprotected area) and get 1000 of both Gold and Elixir. This may seem a lot at the start, but it is in reality nothing compared to later on. *Trophies can get you into a better clan. This is for you to decide. If you decide to put your Town Hall... Outside Then no need to worry. Just don't put it in a completely ''unprotected area. Inside This is slightly more difficult, as every base is unique in its own way. One thing to keep notice of is to put your Splash Damaging Defenses (Mortars and Wizard Towers) and to put surrounding walls around it. Unfortunately, it will not work for spiral bases. Another tip to consider is to put your Storages near your Splash Damaging Defenses as well. Now, messing with those raiders... Think they are crafty? Let's see, after this! Messing With Raiders You've always hated people raiding you, correct? Well, it's time to frustrate them for your enjoyment! (mwuhahahahaha...) '''UPDATE: These tricks will no longer work. Check out the 'Dark Elixir and Artificial Intelligence' section.' Spiking: '''A common tactic is to spike. What's that? Spiking is when you put walls that jut out from your base. This is how one looks like: Wall Breakers, when deployed, will go blow up they spikes and not the inside walls. Other troops, sadly, are smart enough(only just!) to attack the inner walls. Yes, I know, isn't Clash of Clans AI just '''fascinating? Note: '''The picture is rather blurry (not sure why). '''Good Game Spawn Point: '''Lol, I just made that name on the spot. Spawn Point is when you make a "accident"- a mistake where there's a little spawn hole to put troops. This must be done carefully. If not, you, my sir, shall die. Jokes. Anyway, if you do it correctly, the troops there might A. activate a trap or B. get killed by the surrounding defenses around the spawn hole. Not suggested to use unless you are familiar with the game. '''Forcing: '''Forcing is also a good old tactic. It's when you put decorations and waiting for obstacles to pop up where you want them, just to make your enemy spawn their deadly troops a little further. Good 'ol forcing. EDIT: Since this will no longer work, I will show you a different type of 'forcing'. It is when you put walls, but leave an intentional gap to bring the enemy troops to go through it. There is usually a Spring Trap or Bomb, and both are effective at taking down large amount of troops. See more at Dokugan's Strategy Guide/Advanced. '''Funneling: '''Also an "accident", it is when there is a hole that varies from small to large to encourage the raider to spawn their troops where they want. Most likely if you see such thing, you'd expect traps. This is not always true. Sometimes, a funnel might mean the troops will attack the nearest building, and while it's distracted, get killed by the rain of death and destruction from the inner base. Very useful, even for lower levels. EDIT: Found a person who uses trick spawns! He goes on to explain that 'I don't lose a cent'. This also involves the use of dropping troops onto Hidden Teslas, which became available after the update. Whew, finished the first section! Feel free to edit my mistakes, grammar errors and typos. If there is any type of vandalism, please delete it and report to the Clash of Clans Wiki Community. Now that's cleared, ONTO THE NEXT SECTION! Raiding Now that we've cleared how to discourage people from raiding you, allow me to give you tips on how TO raid people. I know... how evil! Okay, to start off (just for the beginners. If you are familiar with this, please move to the next section). I shall show you a guide to the functions of raiding: #This is the Find a Match button. Click on it to find a match, and keep clicking till you find a suitable victim to raid (mwahahaha...) #This is how much the cost is to search and raid. The price will go up every time you upgrade your Town Hall. #This, is the display for how many trophies you have! #The trophy button shows the strongest (most trophies) Clans and players in the world... and in your local country! #This is the display for how many stars you have earned attacking the goblins. You may have remembered that they were the first to raid you... #This is the amount of stars for that level. As you can see, the player has only achieved 1/3 stars. He can either try again, or move on to 'Bouncy Castle'. #The player has completely crushed the goblins! He has gotten 3/3 stars. #This is the level that can be played next. Click play! #This level is locked. You can unlock it by defeating the current level available. And now...here are four types of raiding! They are... '''Multiplayer Raids: When you attack another player, but only if they are offline. You must pay a small fee each time you refresh to see another potential victim. As in the picture, the Town Hall level is 6 and so it costs 250 Gold. The cost doesn't matter as you will usually regain it after you raid someone. When viewing a base in Multiplayer, it will also display the amount of Gold, Elixir and sometimes Dark Elixir. Trophies can also be viewed, and vary from differences in yours and the defender's current number of trophies. One third of trophies can be earned by getting 50% or destroying the Town Hall which rewards one star. Two thirds of trophies is received by satisfying the other requirement from above, which rewards a second star. The full amount of trophies can be earned from getting 100%, and only 100%. More info can be viewed in the section 'Trophies'. Single Player Campaign: When you raid those Goblins who led the very first raid on you and your Town Hall level 1 base (Been a long way, haven't you?). Single Player Campaign doesn't give any significant loot until the more advanced levels, but still fun to raid when your shield is up. Nothing else to explain here other than the fact that no trophies can be gained through this. Being raided._.: Nothing you can do here. Just reminding you of the anger that swells up when you see the message "You have been raided by xXx YOLO xXx". Revenge Raids: When you revenge someone who raided you (fortunately Supercell added this after the initial release). This is one of the best ways to raid someone as you can view their loot, scan their weak spots in their base, and if you think you're not up to the challenge, copy their base if you share the Town Hall level! Recommended raiding out of all, most definitely. Army Compositions There are a limitless amount of army compositions. Now I don't want to get ahead of myself, so don't sweat- there is no composition here that says something like "5 PEKKAs and 100 Archers". Feel free to add good army compositions, but please be mindful of the lower levels who may not have even unlocked 'Wall Breaker'. Thanks! My current army composition is as follows- 40% Giants, 3 Wall Breakers, 35% Archers and 25% Barbarians. How to use: Deploy Giants to distract defences. Wall breakers are optional, as they are pretty pointless in the raid. Spread the of the base near the Giants with archers and barbarians to terminate the base. Near guarantee of 1 star or 2 star. A example of a lower level composition is quite easy and basic- ' 100% Barbarians How to use: Circle barbarians around the base. quite effective, though there's no strategy involved. '''A good army composition for all levels-' 5-10 Wallbreakers, 50% Barbarians, 50% Archers How to use: Send in half of your barbarians in a circle, and a few wallbreakers to help them get through. Then drop half of your archers right behind the barbarians. When a lot of your barbarians have died, drop the rest in a circle. After a minute or so, drop the rest of your archers, in the same circle. This guarantees 1 star, and can quite easily achieve 2 stars. On rare occasions, you get all 3 stars. 'A army composition that is usually used for farming of resources- ' 100% Goblins. I know. How to use: Send all goblins to wipe out the resources and leave the base of nothing else. Usually. Add more if you want! The Perfect Raid Admit it- we all want the perfect raid. But first, what is it? You choose. Well in my opinion, the 2 Goblin Raid is the 'ideal' type of raid I want. But here's the tricky question- If you keep doing this, wouldn't you lose so many trophies you won't be able to find such high amount of loot in one collector? Not true. When you lose, you rarely lose a lot of trophies, so after you save up for that Town Hall upgrade you want, you can just rise back up quite easily- notably with the help of farmers with one-two goblin raids like you. Also it's been proven that Raid Two can steal, and manage to rake in more resources that Raid One. Of course, people still like to go all out, as I have done before. Look for Poor Bases A poor base usually does not follow the rules for a good and solid base. As mentioned in the first section, it is usually a packed base or a cornered base, but can sometimes be a bulkhead base too. This rarely matters, but can you see if the storages are well protected there? And if they look like they are brimming with Gold or Elixir? How about the loot number- is it nice and round, or uneven? These are the questions you must answer when scanning for a base. If storages are too well protected, skip that base.If they don't look as if they have lots of loot, '''that means most of the loot is in the collectors. Very important, especially if they have a nice and round amount of resources. If its like this: 100,000 Gold and 1,000 Elixir, it means that the player has been on not to long ago.This also means most of the resources have been collected and put into the storages. Skip if they are. If it's like this: 105,000 Gold and 90,000 go ahead, if your feeling confident. The factors are essential. I sometimes raid higher levels, as in much higher levels because of the high amount of loot- as in, 200K of each. Very satisfying, as the loot is almost definitely in the collectors. I hope you enjoy your perfect raid! (I hope I made sense!) Additional Content: Logging on while being raided A very frustrating message that rarely, but still happens, is logging on while being raided. Here's how it looks like: ...And logging back on, thinking to yourself, "Now， why didn't I log on just a few seconds earlier?" Trophies Let's review the section above, shall we? "...One third of trophies can be earned by getting one star or destroying a Town Hall which rewards one star anyway. Two thirds of trophies is from 2 stars either from 75% or 50% and destroying the Town Hall. Full amount of trophies can earned from getting 100%, and only 100%. More info can be viewed in the section 'Trophies'." More trophies can be potentially earned if your opponent is 'weaker' than you. Here comes the very difficult and unfair thing about Clash of Clans- farming, when higher levels drop their trophies intentionally so people at their trophy count can't raid them. Very efficient and very helpful, especially when you want to save up for a Town Hall upgrade." People earn Trophies and people ditch trophies. Ditching trophies is, called farming. Very efficient to save up for a Town Hall upgrade. Let's look: The leaderboard (Top 50, etc.) is determined by the cups. When you scroll down in the Top 50, you can see your name or clan and the amount of trophies your clan has or how much you have. Anyway, you can either lose or win trophies by raiding people. If you win a raid, you win trophies and they lose trophies. Vice versa. When you raid, you are matched with people about your trophy count. People can ditch trophies just to attack you. Earning 1250 trophies, you can get the Sweet Victory achievement and get 450 Gems. There is an idea on the Supercell Forums about trophies, and the whole idea is the encourage people to earn trophies. It states Just thinking about why people don't like trophies and I thought this might be a good way to make trophies mean something. Trophies could increase the percentage of loot you get after a raid like a bonus. Could be something small like 5% per 500 cups but just something to give reason to increase your trophies other then vanity. An example would be you raid someone at 1000 trophies for 100K elixir and gold and 1,000 dark elixir. On the victory screen after it tallies your score you would get a bonus of 10% for your trophy count so you'd end up with 110K each gold and elixir, and 1.1K dark elixir. This would not be extra stolen from your opponent just a bonus on top after the raid is over." EDIT: Since the most recent update, players now become a part of a Trophy League. Each League gives you a resource bonus at the end of a victory. See the Trophy Leagues page for more info. This is a good idea, as people are abusing the system by farming. I'm not saying its a bad thing, but what I am saying is that there is a huge loophole in the entire system and the whole purpose of 'trophies'. I once tried lowering my trophy count to 300, and jumped straight back up with 215 trophies. This tactic can be used for getting the Unbreakable achievement, which is successfully defending against 250 attacks. Nice thing. Down Down Down Down< Doooowwwn... Clan Okay- here we are, at the main purpose of the game- a Clan! I will show you all I know about Clans- earning loyalty, respect and honour and all that trash. Let's start from the start... Your Clan Castle is needs to be rebuilt to join or create a Clan. If you haven't done that, rebuild it for 40,000 Gold. Anyway, lets assume that you have rebuilt your Clan Castle. First things first, join a clan... Choosing a Clan To do this, you must click on your Clan Castle and hit the 'Clan' option. It will show a list of clans that will range from either 11 to 44 people in each. You may be allowed to search for a clan, like your friend's clan. Anyway, once you have chosen a clan, say Hi! Have a chat, request for troops, donate troops, everything a typical clan usually does. If there is no one talking in the clan, check the last message made. If it says something like 11 days 2 hours ago, or 12 hours ago when you usually sleep, then it's best to find another clan, as the people must live in a different time zone than you. Donating Troops When donating troops, you should donate archers as they are the best form of troops to donate and get donated. Why? Because archers are cheap, they can shoot over walls and people are just willing to donate them. You can only ask for troops every 20 minutes. Try to donate as many troops as possible as they give you 1 exp depending on the troop each time you donate, and people will like you more and maybe promote you to ELDER. Every troop you donate will also count for the Friend In Need achievement, which will reward you with GEMS!! Where to put your Clan Castle, and how to defeat Clan Castle Troops Defensive Move it into a strategic place, like where most people attack you from because your Clan Castle has lot's of health and can absorb a lot of damage. Also, your donated troops (if any) will come out and attack the enemy, slowing them down and possibly, but unlikely, change the tides of the battle. Offensive Put down one archer or a weak troop to test if there are any troops inside. If there is, send a giant and about 5-10 Archers, depending how many troops are inside. At the unlikely chance of a strong unit coming out like P.E.K.K.As, just send in all your troops as it will overwhelm the Clan Castle Troop/s and defeat it. Leader, Co-Leader, Elder and Member Rights Leader Has complete control over the entire Clan. He (or she) can either change the message displayed on the Clan Info bar, change the flag, kick anyone out (including elder) and control who comes into the clan and who doesn't. Leader has the most powerful position in the entire Clan. Co-Leader Co-Leaders have similar privileges to Leaders. She (or he) can either change the message displayed on the Clan Info bar, change the flag, kick anyone out (including elders), promote members to Elders and to co-leaders and to control who comes into the clan and who doesn't. Leaders be warned, Co-Leaders should be chosen carefully. Elder Has no rights except that they can kick regular members, and in Invite Only clans accept or decline who comes into the Clan. Member Zero rights. Nip, none and nada. How many trophies count towards the total Clan Trophy Count? Interesting, eh? Now you can see why the top clans aren't always full. Clan Hoppers- find them, and destroy them. Everyone hates Clan Hoppers. What's that? It's when some joins a clan, then leaves, usually causing a trail of destruction in its wake. What they do... #Become Elder or Co-Leader, then kick everyone they dislike. Sometimes they even manage to persuade the Leader to give them Leader status, and it never ends well. #Someone who starts an argument, or spams the Clan Chat, usually with emty boxes or lot's of swearing. #Clan advertisers that come to the clan to try and persuade the people inside to join their clan. These people are hated in an extreme way. #Greedy troop taker- a hopper that asks for troops than leaves. Always resented, especially if clan members gave them a high level troop. The only type of clan hopper that is welcomed friendly is probably the ones that are friends with the leaders in those clans, or when an extremely high level player or someone in the Top 50 joins. Not common, but there have been records of those that have. My Clan This is the list of all the Clans that I have been in. These are also the ones that I remember. So, in no particular order... #Honour (later Geronimo Apache) #War Wizards #Reddit Delta #Reddit Alpha #Dragon Knightz # Call of Mini #Immune And yeah. This is for the people who are curious, that's all. I am clanless. :) EDIT: If an Admin thinks this is 'advertising' a clan, message me and I will remove it right away. Tips and Tricks This is a list of useful game tips, so feel free to add more! Click here for the original article. #Clan Castle Troops that survive a raid will return to your Clan Castle. If not, they come back as 20 Elixir. #The maximum amount of resources you can take during multiplayer battles are 50% of resources stored in the gold/elixir collectors, 75% of dark elixir stored in Dark Elixir Drills, 5% of dark elixir stored in the Dark Elixir Storage, 25% of Gold/Elixir Storage and 100% of what is stored in the Town Hall. However, if the opponent has a Town Hall which is 2 levels lower than yours the maximum available loot is reduced by 50%. 3 or more levels lower and it's a 75% reduction. #Multiplayer raiding is based on trophy count. Enemy levels will vary largely. #During a raid, you can end the battle even after the countdown has begun without penalty as long as you haven't deployed troops and the button does not say "Surrender". #Try to upgrade defensive buildings when you have a shield as they do not defend while upgrading. #You get a 12-hour shield if your Town Hall is destroyed, or 40%-89% of buildings are destroyed. 16 Hours if 90%+ is destroyed. (Yippee!) #You get 1 star for destroying an opponent's town hall. You get another star for 50% total damage. You get the third star for destroying everything. #A Dragon and Healer can fit in a level 3 Clan Castle, and a P.E.K.K.A can fit in a level 4 one. #Upgrading your gold mines or elixir collectors stops production, and they won't begin to collect until they are completed. #Defensive buildings are rated as damage per second rather than per shot, therefore slow firing. For example, the Mortar has high damage per shot and yet has a low damage per second. #Donating troops to Clan Members gives experience points, however the player level has no meaning. #You can't cancel troop upgrades in the Laboratory,so think before you research them. #Army Camps, Clan Castles, Gold storage and Elixir storage can still be used while upgrading. #Players cannot raid your Village while you're online, though the game times out if not touched for over 5 minutes. #Bombs, spring traps, air mines and decorations can be built without the need of a free Builder, unlike building or upgrading walls and removing obstacles. #Wizard Tower is the only defensive building that does splash damage to air attacks. #Nobody can steal your Gems. #Barracks will produce troops while you're raiding an enemy village. Start production for your next battle before you begin a raid. #Start training troops when you log off. They will be ready for the next day even if your camps are destroyed. #You can safely hide up to 900k elixir by filling the training queue of your barracks with Wall Breakers, which has the highest elixir per unit slot of 3000 at level 5, when your Army Camps are full. Cancel the training to get the elixir back and then train troops you will actually attack with. #The amount of experience needed to go up a level is 50 for level 1. For example, to go from level 10 to 11 requires 500xp. #Even if your troops you used in attack survive the battle, if you actually deployed them to the battlefield, then you will still need to replace them. #Upgrade all your towers and buildings to the max before upgrading your town hall. Try to save up your gems to buy a Builder's Hut. Dark Elixir and Artificial Intelligence The 'Wall Breaker' update was pretty big, and had to cover it in one chapter. I will explain about Dark Elixir, Dark Barracks, Dark Elixir Troops, Wall Breakers, the latest Artificial Intelligence for troops and, additionally,exploiting Dark Barracks! Let's get started! This chapter affects 'Messing with Raiders'. ''' Dark Elixir Okay. Dark Elixir is a rare form of Elixir- namely Dark Elixir. You can buy a Dark Elixir Storage for 600,000 Elixir at Town Hall level 7, and a Dark Elixir Drill for 1,000,000 Elixir at Town Hall level 8. When you have 10,000 Dark Elixir (which can be bought with gems) you can buy a Barbarian King, and with 40,000 an Archer Queen. Minions, which can be trained from Dark Elixir Barracks which cost 750,000 Elixir, cost 6 Dark Elixir each, Valkyrie for 100 Dark Elixir each and Hog Rider for 30. (Repeated below) Best way to get those rare Dark Elixir? Rain Lightning Spells on it. Not effective, but do you really think you would be able to get any more with full force? Possibly, but unlikely for the well guarded ones. Dark Barracks Dark Barracks can train Dark Elixir Troops! Just like a regular barrack, troops cannot be trained while being upgraded (I know). What can they train? Read on! Dark Elixir Troops You can train... #Minions, which cost 6 Dark Elixir. They do 35 damage per second, and have 55 hitpoints. They are a flying unit.( 2 housing space) #Hog Rider for 30 Dark Elixir. 50 damage per second, have 300 hitpoints. Can jump over walls. (5 housing space) #Valkyrie for 100 Dark Elixir. The do 60 damage per second, and have 750 hitpoints, which is more than a Giant.( 8 housing space) #Golem for 450 Dark Elixir. 38 damage per second, 350 splash damage upon death and will split into two smaller Golemites which continue to do damage. 4500 hitpoints, which is more than a Giant.(30 housing space) #Witch for 250 Dark Elixir. 25 damage per second, have 75 hitpoints. Can summon skeletons which can assist in battle.(12 housing space) All of these troops are at level 1. Wall Breakers and their new AI Wall Breakers used to be fooled by spiking. But now, as you can see, Wall Breakers are now smarter than they look (or are they?) and need more elbow room, so they take up 2 spaces. This means that you can store half the elixir you could have stored before, using a trick that can be read in the 'Tips and Tricks' section. So anyway, now our Wall Breakers are smarter, they will ignore spiking. Good thing or bad thing? Pros: When raiding, you can ignore any spikes. And, Wall Breakers are finally smart enough to blow up the inside walls, and not the outer walls, despite the old description for Wall Breakers... Cons: You can't spike. This stuff depends on how much you play. If you play a lot, than this update should be GOOD for you, and if you are less active, this update is a Clashers nightmare... Well, not much to write about there. Dark Barracks' Ultimate Flaw What is this flaw, you ask? It's the very fact that Dark Elixir can be stored. Instead of Wall Breakers, you can now have Minions being queued up! This trick works best when you are asleep. And now- how to do this neat little trick: #Have a full Army Camp #Go onto your Dark Barracks and queue as many Dark Elixir Troops as you can #Log on the next morning, or the next time you come back #Unqueue your Troops # Flip your table, as this is a terrible trick (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) #PUT IT BACK ಠ_ಠ #┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) #Look at all the Dark Elixir flooding back in! '''______________________________________________________________________________________________ I officially present to the public... Dokugan's Strategy Guide: Part 2! This extra part includes 3 extra chapters, which include Shields, Achievements and some Concept art! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''' Welcome, again! This is Part 2 of Dokugan's Strategy Guide. Here we will cover more of Clash of Clans' mysteries, and we will show you how to unlock them, and them exploit them. You may have read the Dark Elixir's Flaw. If you haven't, scroll above, or read the original article here. Gold, Elixir and GEMS! We all love them. Who doesn't? Even outside Clash of Clans, people will do anything for money. Let's get out of topic for a while... Why is money so valuable? The reason, is quite simple. We grant it power. If no one granted it any value or worth, it would just be a very nice looking piece of paper. This is the same with many other stuff. Is a painting valuable? Maybe, if that person is famous. The more wanted something is, the more value it has the potential to have. This applies to Gems, Gold and Elixir. Supercell grants it power, especially to Gems, as you can be sure that they are the main purpose Supercell continues to develop the game. This is an example of how your money comes out the other end with PRIZES! Your money ↓ Gems ↓ Gold Builder's Huts Elixir ↓ ↓ ↓ Used to buy defenses, traps, etc. Upgrading Used to buy troops, upgrades,spells, etc. Nice, right? Yeah. Supercell longs for your money, and look what happens- they rake in about $750,000 per day. Ironically, that's how much a Town Hall 6 upgrade costs. How do I spend my Gems wisely? Save up, and never use them. What to save up for? Builder's Huts. Your entire village is being relied on plump, round men that don't even have a proper living space. But what do they actually do? Hammer on a tree until it fades is one. Hammer on your Town Hall until it's will is broken to upgrade by the how-many-thousand-times it was hammered, or they simply make walls and traps appear without even lifting a finger. Thinking of it, I'm gonna lodge a complain to Supercell about the common sense of builders. Naw, jokes. Just remember never use your gems unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. How do I spend my Gold wisely? Defensive buildings are a number 1, as when people raid you, your defenses- along with any Clan Castle Troops or traps that have been placed- shall decide your fate of your resources. Sound familiar? I mentioned it in the first section. Then you can continue with whatever is important to you. Free gems! You can get them from Achievements. Read the section after Shields... How do I spend my Elixir/Dark Elixir wisely? That is less tricky. Spend it on Barracks, Army Camps, Laboratory, Troops, Altars, or anything I forgot to mention. First section gone of Dokugan's Strategy Guide: Part 2! Ain't that quick... Shields This is an article that should have been added in the section 'Raiding' which can be viewed further up, in Dokugan's Strategy Guide. Okay! What is a Shield? A shield is a barrier that protects you from attacks from other players. It '''can be broken when you raid, only not in the Single Player Campaign (Read below for more) which does not affect the shield in anyway. Most effective way to use 'em? Put your Town Hall outside. Why? Read below... Town Hall= Free Shields When you put your Town Hall outside,there are advantages and disadvantages. Let us see the pros and cons of putting your Town Hall outside and inside... Pros *You get a completely free 12 hour shield when someone decides to attack your Town Hall. *Chances are that the attackers will target your Town Hall, and then leave you alone. *If you are farming, lower levels might attack your Town Hall. This offers an extremely important advantage for raiding (this also counts for non-farmers), you can view how much Gold, Elixir/Dark Elixir he or she has, check out the defenses without the 30 second timing before attacking commences. Revenge Raids are, in my opinion, the best type of raid you can possibly get in Clash of Clans. Cons *You are more likely to lose lots of trophies when you put your Town Hall outside. *If you farm, lower levels can attack your Town Hall (if it is a completely unprotected area) and get 1000 of both Gold and Elixir. This may seem a lot at the start, but it is in reality nothing compared to later on. *Trophies can get you into a better clan. I, myself must not influence you in any way, as it is your choice. Balance the pros and cons, and see if you need to save up for a Town Hall upgrade or need to get into your friends clan. It is your choice. Achievements Now, because there are so many Achievements out there, I will only show you how to grab the harder to get ones, such as getting the third star on the infamous Sweet Victory! achievement. Let us begin! Get those Goblins! 1 Star-Win 10 stars on the Campaign Map: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Win 50 stars on the Campaign Map: 100 Experience / 10 Gems 3 Star-Win 150 stars on the Campaign Map: 1000 Experience / 20 Gems Solution: This is a very time consuming achievement, and must be done over time... Click here to check out the full walkthrough. Release the Beasts 1 Star-Unlock Archer in the Barracks: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Unlock Wall Breaker in the Barracks: 100 Experience / 10 Gems 3 Star-Unlock Dragon in the Barracks: 1000 Experience / 20 Gems Solution:You can safely hide up to 450k Elixir by filling the training queue of your Barracks with Wall Breakers/Dragons/PEKKAs which has the highest Elixir per unit slots, when your Army Camps are full. Cancel the training to get the Elixir back after you come back the net time, and continue until you have unlocked every Warrior out there! Sweet Victory! 1 Star-Win 75 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Win 750 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles: 100 Experience / 10 Gems 3 Star-Win 1,250 Trophies in Multiplayer Battles: 1000 Experience / 450 Gems The wolf among the sheep, this is regarded as one of the hard achievements- until you achieve it. To complete this, find those farmers who put their Town Hall outside- and PROFIT! Conqueror 1 Star-Win 25 Multiplayer Battles: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Win 250 Multiplayer Battles: 100 Experience / 10 Gems 3 Star-Win 5,000 Multiplayer Battles: 1000 Experience / 20 Gems Fortunately, this method is the same as the Sweet Victory! Achievement- find those farmers who put their Town Hall outside, and destroy it- like a boss. Unbreakable 1 Star-Successfully defend against 10 attacks: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Successfully defend against 250 attacks: 100 Experience / 50 Gems 3 Star-Successfully defend against 5,000 attacks: 1000 Experience / 100 Gems Solution: Push back those cups! To put it simply, lower your trophy count. I once pushed my trophy count to the 300-400 trophy range and believe it or not- I earned 214 attacks, mostly from those people who are trying to drop their trophies to the sub 100 and become a farmer. Friend in Need 1 Star-Donate 100 troops to your clanmates: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Donate 5,000 troops to your clanmates: 100 Experience / 25 Gems 3 Star-Donate 25,000 troops to your clanmates: 1000 Experience / 250 Gems Solution: Find those clan and donate Tier 2 or Tier 3 Troops to clanmates, as this will fill up the clan castle extremely quickly. If that clan has an Archer Only policy or similar, then you will have to co operate, as there is no way out of this except by leaving the clan. Mortar Mauler 1 Star-Destroy 25 Mortars in Multiplayer battles: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Destroy 500 Mortars in Multiplayer battles:: 100 Experience / 10 Gems 3 Star-Destroy 5000 Mortars in Multiplayer battles:: 1000 Experience / 20 Gems Solution: Send those Giants! Add a Healing Spell if the Mortar is placed quite deeply in the base. Heroic Heist 1 Star-Steal 20,000 Dark Elixir: 10 Experience / 5 Gems 2 Star-Steal 250,000 Dark Elixir: 100 Experience / 10 Gems 3 Star-Steal 1,000,000 Dark Elixir: 1000 Experience / 20 Gems Solution: The most challenging Achievement to get when you have Town Hall level 7 and a Dark Elixir Storage is this. This tactic can also be used for grabbing Dark Elixir in general, as well. What is it? Lighting Spells. (Yes, I know- how unoriginal!) Special Edition- Concept Art Due to non-strategy-related issues, this page has been moved to my Blog. Check it out here! Conclusion I have finally decide to conclude this amazing guide that has been at works for a ''very ''long time... but not before some information about me! *I am a level 56! *I am 13. *This took about 2–3 weeks to make the main part of the Guide. The rest was added on over time ;) *This was inspired by Flammy. Don't forget to check out his Strategy Guides as well! *My favourite troop is the Dragon and my favourite Dark Elixir Troop is the Golem! *My Town Hall is level 7, though this is due to my inactiveness. *I am in DD Salvationz, the revival of Dragon Knightz :) Thanks you for reading, don't forget to check out my Dokugan's Strategy Guide/Advanced as well! ~Dokugan, Author Category:Strategy Guides